


Beauty and Boss

by able_chien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU-男妓, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Christmas Smut, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Power Dynamics, 冤家变情人, 圣诞节羞羞, 权力平衡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: 成功的投资银行家金道英发现他以前的仇人成为了一个高级“伴游”。他决定去会会李泰容。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beauty and the Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949058) by [varietyhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour). 



> Many thanks to the original author, varietyhour, for kindly offering me the opportunity again to translate dotae fanfic works. To see the link of the original English fanfic, please click the link as below:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949058/chapters/39828222  
> And remember to leave kudos!  
> 感谢原作者varietyhour太太给了我机会翻译这么优美的同人文。原版英文文章请点以下链接：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949058/chapters/39828222  
> 记得留下Kudos哦！

金道英第一次在银行的工作中拿到奖金之后，他付了父母的按揭。之后，需要处理的事都不再那么重要，诸如支付小额账单，找一间宜居的公寓。虽然金道英一直是一个富有野心与紧迫感的人，但他从未对钱产生过兴趣。钱只不过是他所真正渴求之物的副产品——受人敬仰，权力以及身居要位、有用武之地所带来的满足感。尽管他的职场生涯才刚起步，他就已经成为了银行里出色的职员，始终在交易场所明智地进行工作。CEO甚至给他家寄了一张定制的圣诞贺卡。  
近日，金道英因为聚少离多，和长期交往的女友分手了。他知道错在于自己，他把大量时间花在工作上，没有时间去见她。有时他想休个年假，却担心离开工作太久，就会有人伺机上位。他的朋友们也都忙于工作，所以他也并不怀念社交生活，但他开始面对有钱没处花的窘境。他潜意识里觉得应该认识个新对象，那种比起花时间陪伴，有钱就能满足的女人。  
一天夜晚，他意外收到了高中旧友的信息。  
“道英，你有没有兴趣见一个高级‘伴游’啊呢？”  
金道英离开办公室时看了下手机，他大笑出声，不得不停下脚步。  
“你在暗示我什么啊？！”  
“没有在说你坏话啦，我是说啊，如果你想见他的话，你应该付得起钱吧。之前我替一个客户看‘伴游’的目录册，说来话长，反正，你肯定猜不到我看到了谁。”  
他发了一张图片文件，是用他的手机拍的目录册照片。金道英挡住手机，眯起眼看了看照片，那是一个身着S&M服饰的男妓，脸庞很是熟悉。  
“这是谁？”  
“你肯定记得他。回忆一下2012年的学生会竞选吧？”  
“天呐。”金道英惊呼出声，“不可能吧。”  
“只有一个办法确认真相。我觉得你会有兴趣再见见他。”  
金道英不安地放下了手机。他整晚想着关于李泰容的事。其实，他很久没有想起过他了。遥想2012年，他因李泰容散播了一起恶意捏造的谣言而丧失了竞选学生会主席的机会，当时那股想要复仇的心情仍铭记于怀。错失当选学生会主席这件事对现如今的他而言似乎微不足道，但放在当时，却宛如世界末日。当他终于洗清名誉的时候，已经来不及重新竞选会长了，他的梦想就此被冲垮。  
然而，现在似乎是映证了天地因果，轮回有道。金道英的生活处于正轨，而李泰容成为了一个男妓，足以逗他发笑。  
拼凑着关于李泰容的零散记忆，对他的好奇占据了金道英的身心。在金道英的回忆中，他瘦小，爱抱怨。但金道英在社交平台上搜索了一下，发现李泰容现在的模样很是英俊。他发在instagram上站在公园里、抱着猫咪、在火锅边摆姿势的各种照片，绝对和“伴游”图片里的是一个人。染的发色一致，相同的深不见底的眼睛、撅起的粉色嘴唇。如果只看他的ins，大概会觉得他过着普通的日子吧，所以他为什么要做性工作呢？  
那天晚上，金道英做了个噩梦，梦到自己被举报打了其他学校的女生。他的朋友们离他而去，徒留他一人痛哭。不知为何，现实渗入梦境之中，他的同事咒骂着他，他遭遇降职。次日，他暴躁而疲惫地醒来。其实在现实里，他的朋友都支持他对抗谣言，但他的记忆里只保存了痛苦。他陷在了对李泰容的思绪里。  
如同往常一样，他整晚都在银行工作，直到半夜才离开。但这一天晚上，他反常地对自己感到不满。他终于下定决心，要再见一次李泰容。  
世人常言，好好地生活就是最佳复仇之道，可是衣锦夜行的意义何在？李泰容应该见识一番他们现在的身份相差几何。  
翌日清晨，金道英用私人手机打通了伴游代理的电话。他预约要见一次Alex——那是附在李泰容照片上的假名。于是金道英被安排在两周后的周四夜晚。  
“他是专业做S&M服务的吗？”金道英问。  
“对，他是个很受欢迎的dom（译者注：即S&M里的支配方，对应sub-被支配方）。”  
金道英顿了顿。“他是不是挺多才多艺的？”  
“那是当然了。”  
“针对我的预约，我对他有个要求。他必须一直蒙着眼睛。我到之前他就得蒙着，不准他看到我的脸。”  
“了解。”  
金道英挂了电话，一切仿佛预约牙医一般简单。他不敢置信，复仇的机会终于唾手可得，而他有两周的时间去计划一场性虐。  
预约当晚，金道英下班时感觉自己格外有活力。他把衬衫换了，尽管他觉得多此一举，毕竟李泰容看不见他，但他还是想得到些新鲜感。一番思索过后，他喷了些放在手套盒子里的古龙香水。他开车前往指定会面的酒店，径直走向事先给到的房间号。他在外面敲了敲门，然后缓缓地开了门。  
房间被床边孤零零立着的昏暗台灯点亮。窗户开着，薄薄的窗帘被微风掀动。房间位于六层楼高，发亮的街道在下方蜿蜒盘旋。金道英的眼神先飘到了窗户，差点没看到半掩在阴影中，蜷曲在床上的人影。他按照金道英要求的那样蒙住了眼睛，包裹在蓝色的丝绸长袍里。  
真的是他。金道英忽然感到一阵羞耻。  
“晚上好，”金道英说，“谢谢你可以见我。”  
李泰容坐直了。“很高兴见到你。你要下什么命令？”  
李泰容起身的时候，长袍从他的肩膀滑落，漏出衣物下裸露的胸。出乎金道英的意料，他感受到内裤里发热又发紧。他一般不会被男性吸引，所以他没预料到自己竟会如此饶有兴致，更别提在他眼前的男人是他不共戴天的仇人。另一方面，感受到李泰容臣服于他太令人满足了。  
“让我先看看你。”金道英说。  
他挨着李泰容在床上坐下。黑色的眼罩遮住了李泰容大半张脸，仅露出小小的，粉色的嘴唇。金道英用指尖摩挲着，把唇瓣引向自己的颈项。他的手钩进袍子里，长袍顺利地落下，滑到李泰容的身体边，露出光滑白皙的胸。金道英的指尖轻抚着，想要煽起对方的颤抖，最终落在一侧的乳头上，坚实地一拧。他感到李泰容的身体紧绷起来，手指下的乳粒变硬了。  
他拖着李泰容的腿把他拉到自己膝盖上，变换了姿势，于是李泰容趴在了他的大腿上。他拽掉了长袍，让李泰容只穿着黑色内裤。金道英单指挑起裤缝，拉着内裤半褪到大腿，欣赏了一阵光洁的臀部，轻轻用手爱抚。他吸了一口气，举起手，又扇回去，给予屁股尖锐的一击。李泰容的唇间吐露出的喘息声，让扇巴掌的声音更鲜明地回响。金道英一下又一下地打着，喘息声演变为呻吟。  
在金道英的想象中，这理应是一幅滑稽的场面，然而当他落实行动，却并无任何好笑之处。李泰容的呻吟愈发紧促，金道英可以辨认出那并非出于痛楚。不过，在羞辱和疼痛下显现出享受的姿态，属于李泰容工作的一部分，而他表现出来的样子确实很有说服力。更恼人的是，金道英微微勃起了，他燃起了更深的性欲。最后，李泰容的呻吟转为一阵呜咽，金道英发现他已经射在了床单上。  
金道英垂下了手。“只是打了屁股你就高潮了？”  
他轻轻把李泰容推下大腿。李泰容真的没有在假装，又或者，他对性的掌控力特别强吧。  
“其实……大家一般给我钱，让我打他们，而不是反过来。这样还挺新鲜的。”  
“很高兴我还能帮到你。”  
李泰容蒙着眼摸索向金道英的裤子，手指勾住了皮带。“你不想做点更舒服的事吗？我可以帮你脱了。”  
“不了，谢谢。我想做的都已经做了。”  
金道英看到李泰容的嘴唇弯了起来。“你花了20万韩元，就为了打我的屁股？”  
“这对我来说也不算几个钱。没错，我想做的就只是打你屁股而已。”  
李泰容继续撅起嘴，“你对我很着迷吧。还在为输了竞选生气吗？”  
金道英一滞。“你怎么知道是我？”  
“你以为眼罩就能把你藏起来？我一直知道我的客人是谁。”  
金道英意识到代理一定是知道了他的身份，告诉了李泰容。不过话又说回来，他的复仇已经完成了。  
“我当然不会为了输掉竞选生气了，我早就不在乎了。我读完大学，服了兵役，现在有一份好工作。高中时代像是很早很早以前的事了。”他停顿了一下，“我倒是好奇，你怎么成了一个男妓。”  
“嗯，我猜你也会好奇。”  
李泰容在床上舒展开身体，除了眼罩，和褪到一半的短裤，不着寸缕。金道英扫视着他的身体，他剃光了阴毛，性器垂在腿间。李泰容长叹了一口气，问道：“我现在可以看看你了吗？”  
金道英想了想，爬过去摘下了眼罩。李泰容褐色的大眼睛在台灯的光线里近乎黑色，那双眼眸投来的目光让金道英讶异了许久。  
李泰容笑了。“你还是不好看。”  
金道英耸了耸肩。“我是聪明的那个，你是漂亮的那个。这就是为什么我是个投资银行家，而你是个男妓吧。”  
李泰容抓起金道英的领带把他拉近。“你到底为什么过来？”  
“打你的屁股，真的仅此而已。我该回家了。”  
李泰容松开了领带。“下周再来这里。我把整晚都留给你。”  
“真的？为什么？”  
“我会给你提供按摩。公司职员都喜欢这样，忙到没时间维持感情关系，宁愿雇人解决需求。你付得起这笔钱，不是吗？”  
“当然付得起。”  
“那么，下周见。”

金道英原本没打算再去找李泰容，但之后，他总是想着他。用这种方式获得性满足很方便，无需为一段感情投入精力，也不像嫖女性交际花那样卑琐下流。李泰容并非他所爱之人，也并非他在乎的人，因此他可以纵情于毫无负罪感的快感之中。这只是一次“按摩”罢了。  
周四，李泰容见到他时，微微露出欣喜之情。他从床上望过来，带着猫咪般的浅笑。金道英迅速地脱了衣服，简洁地说，“来，好好干。”  
金道英裸着躺下，趴在床上。李泰容钻出长袍，攀到他上方，和金道英肌肤相亲。李泰容的触摸如同丝绸般光滑，不久，金道英闭上双目。盍着眼，他想象自己如同一个被美丽情妇勾引的王子。然后他的思绪又猛然切回现实，想起这是他的老仇人李泰容在给予他快感，但这并未抑制住兴奋的感觉。  
李泰容开始摩擦金道英的臀部，挑逗他双腿间的敏感区时，他就不再气定神闲了。他的性欲被唤醒，强烈地想要翻过身，要求李泰容摸那里。又狎弄了一会儿，李泰容应验了金道英的欲求，把他翻过来，停下来观赏金道英的勃起。  
“好大。”李泰容玩弄着前段，惹得金道英深吸一口气，“和我想的一样大。你总是那么自信，我总在想像你随身带着好大的一根东西。”  
李泰容的手指在柱身上下摩擦，金道英微调成坐起的姿势。之后，李泰容起身离开，又立刻取回一个安全套。他用嘴帮金道英的勃起戴上套，金道英不可思议地看着整个过程。  
李泰容像猫一样弓起背吮吸起来，金道英赞叹于他后背悬起时优美的曲线。即使隔着套，李泰容口腔的触感仍然紧致。金道英从未想过，他会接受李泰容的口交。直到现在，他也没想到他会想要被他口交。  
“好舒服。”当他穿回衣服时，他坦诚地表示。  
“你从来没有过刚才那样的体验吧？”  
“没错，我女朋友不喜欢，她讨厌给我口交。”  
李泰容披上长袍，“你有女朋友？”  
“前女友，上个月分手了。”  
“真可惜。”李泰容拿起手机看时间，打了个哈欠。  
“下周见吗？”  
“下周见。”

这样的会面渐渐地变成了金道英的常规日程，成为了一段段放松的好时光。他不能否认，李泰容变成了性宠物的认知令人满足。这是一场美味的复仇。  
他们从来不进行过多的交谈。有时，金道英企图问清李泰容为何会落入这样的生活，但李泰容对这些问题总是充耳不闻。其实他们也用不着说什么话，肉体接触就是一切。一天夜晚，金道英受一阵奇怪的欲望支使，伸出手抱住了李泰容，他俩都光裸着，他把李泰容的背紧按在自己的胸膛上，双手拥着他。当李泰容转动身体时，金道英可以感受到他肩峰的线条。  
“你在干什么？”  
“我就是觉得你看起来很好抱。这样抱着，你和我的身体好契合。”  
“大概是吧。”  
金道英感到突如其来的温暖与喜悦，这大概是因为高潮后的余韵作祟。李泰容起身离开他，拿起手机查看消息，每次做完以后他都会这样。  
“下周我有个预约，所以你别来了。”  
“行，那我下下周再来。”  
“或者你可以周三来见我。”  
金道英迅速地权衡了一下日程安排。“可以，听上去不错。”  
“不过，你得带我去吃饭，然后再带我去你家。”  
“为什么？”  
李泰容回答之前，又低头看了看手机。他咬住嘴唇，有些闷闷不乐。“因为周三我休假。”

金道英感到困惑，但也因为李泰容邀请自己约会而好奇。也许这会是一个让他们言归于好的契机。下班后，他在市中心和李泰容见面，像一对普通朋友一样去吃晚饭。菜品送上来以后，李泰容拿手机拍了照。他又以迅雷不及掩耳之势拍了一张金道英的照片。  
“发ins用。”他说。  
“喂，你搞什么？我不想让别人知道我和你一起出来。”  
“对不起。”他把手机搁在一边，没有再碰。  
“你为什么要约我出来？”  
“就有事要做呗。”  
“你平时休假的时候一般都在干嘛？”  
李泰容耸了下肩膀。“没什么特别的。看看动画片，做做扫除。有时候觉得好无聊。”  
金道英点了点头。“可以理解。”  
“那你休息天都做什么呢？”  
“我不休息。我一直在工作。”  
“还好我不是公司职员。”  
李泰容开心地吃起来。  
金道英好奇地看了他一会儿。“你有没有想过，我们也许可以成为朋友？”  
李泰容抬起头，用圆圆的深色眼睛看他。“不会，我不觉得。”  
“你为什么要那么做？”  
“哈啊？”  
“你为什么要传播我的谣言？我从来没做过对不起你的事。之前我们连话都没说过。”  
李泰容吃完了勺子里的食物，花了一会儿时间舔干净嘴唇。他回答道：“因为我讨厌你。”那口吻仿佛是在说一件显而易见的事。  
“你为什么讨厌我呢？是我做了什么吗？”  
“你很受欢迎。所有男生都喜欢你，所有女生都想和你约会，你可以轻而易举地成为学生会长。你根本不会遇到任何坎坷。”  
“就这样？”  
李泰容一言不发地盯着金道英。金道英知道背后一定有更多原因，但李泰容不愿意告诉他。他被惹怒了。  
“你真是个神经病。”  
“我知道。但我现在不一样了。”  
“是吗，此话怎讲？”  
“我在学校非常不受欢迎。我怀疑你都不记得了吧，毕竟你好像都没注意过我。我没什么特长，也没什么朋友。不过我长大之后，就知道我该怎样融入这个世界了，也不再把生活过得一团糟，其实现在我过得挺安定的。”  
“所以你是怎么堕落成一个男妓的？”  
“才不是堕落呢，是我自己决定要做的。这是我想做的事，对我来说很容易，我也很擅长。”  
晚餐后，金道英提出送李泰容回家。“今晚我什么不想和你做。”他承认道，“对于我的癖好来讲，回自己家做过于舒适了。我觉得，比起作为朋友，我以客人的身份和你相见更好。”  
“好吧，谢谢你请我吃晚饭。”  
“不用客气。”  
“我们可能下周见吧……”  
金道英目送着李泰容消失在公寓楼里，开走了车。

几周后，金道英开始见一个工作上的朋友介绍的女性。她比他大两岁，是一个医生的女儿，在做钢琴老师。她是一位富有品味的优雅女性，对煲电话粥、发信息这些金道英疲于应付的事情也并不热衷。  
金道英和这位新认识的女子开始约会以后，就不去见李泰容了。原因之一，是他没有闲暇。即便他和女友并不是每晚都要约会，但如果能挤出一个有空的晚上，他认为和女友度过更为合理。他的新女友在性方面也能满足他，所以他也不需要另一位情人。  
一个晚上，他们做爱结束后躺在一起，她提起了她对婚姻的想法。  
“我不指望你为我改变什么。”他说。  
金道英并不确定，她是不是故意要这么指责他。“你是在说我很自私吗？”  
“不是。但是太明显了，你爱工作胜过一切，我觉得你结婚后也不会想改的。说实话吧，如果我们结婚，你会做一个顾家的男人吗？”  
“我没法想象。大概不会吧。”  
她把床单拉到胸口，遮掩住自己，仿佛金道英是某个陌生人。  
“那我们别谈结婚的事了。”她说，“就让我们的关系保持于此吧。”

到了圣诞节，金道英恢复了单身，一切是他咎由自取。公司给了圣诞奖金，金道英又一次期望，如果能有个人，让他馈赠礼物就好了。  
金道英和李泰容中断了联系，但有时他和女友做爱的时候，他会想到李泰容平坦的，男孩子气的身体，如果充分地感受他，会是怎样的滋味？他有些后悔，他们没有插入式地做过，虽说两个并不相互喜欢的人这么做就显得过于亲密了。难以想象，他们的两具身体可以合二为一，分享同样的快感。

当金道英最终决定重新联系李泰容，并不是由于欲望的驱使，或是复仇的心态，更不是源于无聊，不如说是出于一种绝望的孤独感。  
“来我的公寓。”他发信息给他，“我会付你包夜的钱。”  
李泰容一小时以后回了信息。“我好久没收到过你的消息了。”  
尽管不像是金道英本人会做的事，但他回复道：“对不起。”


	2. Chapter 2

当李泰容按响了大门的门铃时，金道英正在做晚饭。他关掉了炉子，等李泰容上楼。  
他在玄关帮李泰容脱下夹克，挂在衣架上，抖落掉衣服上的雪花。李泰容穿着无趣的运动裤，金道英惊讶地看着他脱掉裤子，而后是衬衫。  
“还好你家很暖和。”李泰容说着，把所有衣物丢在地上，身上只留一条黑色内裤。  
“你不想先吃晚饭吗？”金道英问。  
“哦？你做了？”  
“对……我饿了，你呢？”  
李泰容耸了耸肩，要去捡起裤子，却被金道英制止了。“你就这样裸着吧，很可爱。”  
他们一同在厨房柜台边坐下，金道英烧了排骨。  
“好吃。”李泰容承认道。他的腿因为寒冷微微颤抖。金道英觉得应该把温度调高一些，但他立即决定不这么做。李泰容会习惯这样的温度。  
他们聊着稀松平常的事，金道英谈了些银行工作，李泰容对其一无所知，但金道英发现和别人解释自己的工作很有意思。他们吃完以后，李泰容问，“你请我过来，是不是只是因为你觉得孤单？”  
“你为什么这么想？”  
“给我做晚饭，聊工作……你好像需要点陪伴。要是你知道有多少人雇我只是因为孤独，可能会吓一跳吧。他们只是需要有个人聊聊天，打发时间。”  
“你和他们也会说这些话吗？”  
“不，从没讲过。”  
“但为什么和我说……”  
“你不同，你是我认识的人。我不觉得你是哪个客人，你就只是道英……而且，你见我是为了报仇，和其他客人都不一样。”  
“你觉得这也是我复仇的一部分么？”  
“可能吧。”他抿了口杯子，“毕竟你现在让我裸着吃晚饭呢。”  
金道英笑了。“我觉得很可爱啊。”他顿了一下，“不过你没说错，我很孤独。”  
这样的坦白让李泰容陷入了沉默。金道英不知道自己会不会后悔袒露自己的情绪，但当他说出来以后，他才意识到，他自己是想要这么做的，如实地吐露一切让他感到身心自由。  
李泰容开始收拾碗筷。  
金道英看着他只穿着内裤走去厨房。他第一次确定，他被李泰容所吸引，他裸体的画面深深地钉在他的脑海。  
终于，他起身去帮他。  
他把手指放在李泰容小小的屁股上，轻轻地揉着，他能感受到李泰容在颤抖。“你不用现在就洗碗。”他说着，拿走李泰容手中的盘子。  
“我快洗完了，你应该早点叫我别洗才对。”  
金道英注意到李泰容面有不快之色，停了下来。李泰容闪躲着金道英的凝视，肌肉在他的手指下收紧了。  
过了一会儿，他说，“你躲了我好久。”  
金道英想了一会儿才知道李泰容是在指什么事，他是在说他有好几个月没有去见他。  
“啊……”  
“我知道，你只是因为我对你做的事情，想惩罚我罢了。所以你见够了次数，让我喜欢上你，就消失了。这就是你整个复仇的计划吧。”  
“不不不，不是这样的。真相是，我那段时间在和别人约会。”  
李泰容咬住了嘴唇，“那我就更难过了。”  
金道英有些晕眩，得知李泰容因为他而痛苦，思念他，想着他，让他兴奋了起来。一切唤起了一种无法预料的感官体验。  
“我请你来不是为了报仇。我想你了，想再见见你。”他停顿了一下，补充道，“我想和你做。”出于某种原因，他用了一种委婉的表达方式，感到自己脸都红了。  
这些话对于李泰容而言似乎很受用。他转过身来，正面朝向金道英。“今晚你想做什么？”  
“把内裤脱了。”金道英说。  
李泰容用手指把黑色内裤拉下来，丢在厨房的地板上。金道英停下来端详了他一会儿，他软着的阴茎看上去可以说是漂亮。他的要比金道英小一些，体毛也更少。这让金道英很欣赏他的身体。  
“我要你走出去，到阳台上。”  
李泰容一动不动。“你疯了吗？邻居不会看到吗？”  
“可能会吧。”  
“你知道外面在下雪吧？”  
金道英点了点头。“很冷，但是你回到屋里以后，我就会让你暖起来。”  
最后，李泰容还是同意了要求。金道英打开门后，李泰容感受到的寒意加倍了，但他还是迈了出去，来到阳台上。窗帘背后映出邻家灯火，零星雪花飘过，李泰容抓紧了手臂发着抖。他没在外面站多久，金道英就叫他进屋了。  
李泰容战栗着回屋后，金道英递给他一条毛毯。他把毛毯裹上肩膀，两人在客厅毛茸茸的毯子上坐下。金道英怂恿他松开毯子，让他看看他的裸体。  
“我太冷了。”李泰容轻柔地抱怨道。  
此刻，他看上去冻成了粉色，很漂亮。  
金道英被自己的杰作感染了。他伸手去摸李泰容冰冷的性器，用手掌包住，直到它重新暖起来。性器变硬后，他松开了手。他心无旁骛，好奇地抚摸李泰容。此前，他从未和男性“做爱”。  
“你要是还冷的话，我就把温度调高。”他说。他起身调整温度的之后，捎回来几样要用在李泰容身上的东西：一些润滑剂，湿纸巾，还有毛巾。李泰容耐心地等着，裹在毯子里的模样很是清纯，但透过毯子的缝隙，可以看到他半勃的阴茎，显得又无辜又色情。金道英觉得这一幕很完美。  
等他回到毯子上，他半跪着，溺爱地俯视着李泰容。  
“你这样看上去好动人。”  
李泰容抬起腿，给金道英看他的后穴。和他的其他身体部位一样光滑，且没有体毛。金道英轻抚边缘，李泰容在他的触碰下微颤。  
“你喜欢这样服务客人吗？”金道英问他。  
“其他客人么？我和其他客人做的时候，不当下面的。我是个支配者。”  
金道英在手指上倒了些润滑液，摩擦着李泰容的睾丸和穴口。他能感受到李泰容在他的手指下放松了身体。李泰容因为金道英的触碰，柔柔地喘着。  
“支配者？你就用那么小的东西操人？”  
面对这样的评价，李泰容笑了，他的“小东西”抽搐了一下。  
“不一定要操啊。我打他们，扇他们的屁股，羞辱他们，有时候还尿在他们身上。男女都有。你想象不出这些人背地里的样子。”  
金道英紧接着按摩李泰容的睾丸时，他们陷入沉默。李泰容再次调整了腿的位置，蜷进毯子里。金道英在他的屁股下垫了个靠枕，把屁股的位置抬高。  
“我从来没这么做过。”李泰容说。  
“那你私下喜欢怎么过性生活？”  
“我没有私下的性生活。”李泰容顿住了，“但是我也想尝试一次和工作无关的性爱。”  
“现在是圣诞节，就当是我给你的礼物吧。不过，我觉得你挺适合被照顾的，我没法想象你做dom的样子。”  
金道英专注于那一圈紧致的括约肌，穴口为他的手指缓缓打开。李泰容的里面温暖地紧缩着。金道英从没肛交过，以前还觉得肛交很野蛮。但现在李泰容发出柔软的呜咽声，吸着金道英的手指，金道英难以自持地感到甘美。确实，被允许进入一个人最隐私的部分，如同一种特权。  
毯子已经扯落了，李泰容的手臂悬在头顶，露出腋下细软的体毛。金道英的一只手操着他的后穴，另一只手抚慰着他的勃起。双重的刺激让李泰容因为快感而扭动，不久他就射在了自己的腹部上。  
金道英用湿纸巾将李泰容的肚子擦干净。金道英一边擦着，李泰容一边挣扎着，嘟哝道，“好痒。”  
“你要喝点什么吗？”金道英问他，起身拿了自己的饮料。金道英的裤子里已经硬得像石头，但他享受这样的感觉。  
金道英也替李泰容拿了饮料。李泰容刻意用毯子裹紧自己，仿佛金道英从没见过他的隐私部位。金道英选择不去侵犯他的隐私，他们面对面地捧着饮料。  
金道英心满意足。“我从没想过，能展开这样一段关系。”他说出了心中所思。  
“你是说，和一个男人。”  
“不是，是指和一个男妓。”  
李泰容如同被金道英辱骂了一般，蹙起了眉。“是指什么样的关系呢？”  
“在我想建立的情感关系中，我只想在经济上照料对象，一周见一次面。互相满足性需求也是每周一次。我的生活方式和普通的感情关系或者家庭模式都不可能兼容。我想这就是为什么嫖妓对人们如此有吸引力，而我只是坦诚面对自己的需求而已。”  
“你想要照顾我？”  
“如果你觉得可以的话，我想照顾你。”  
“只要让我保留我的客人们就行。”  
“当然可以。”他宠爱地看着李泰容。“我能被你吸引，还挺好笑的。我没料到，在所有人里，会被你吸引。”  
李泰容微微一笑。“我总是有那么点关注你。但以前我自己并没有意识到。在高中时代，我困惑过。你预约我的头一天晚上，我好兴奋啊，迫不及待地想再见到你。”  
金道英不能再忍了，拉着李泰容的胳膊起身，说道：“去我的卧室。”他的睾丸缩紧，被欲火点燃。他们一进卧室的门，金道英就把李泰容拉过来吻住。  
此前，他们没有接过吻。对于他们的情况而言，吻过于亲密了。但现在金道英只想不管不顾地吻他，去感受他的嘴，他的唇，他的每一部分。今夜，他们已经数次跨过亲密的临界点，金道英已经做好准备，完全沉浸其中。  
他仍然衣冠整齐，但他的勃起已经在布料上荫湿了一块。李泰容在床铺的边缘坐下，帮金道英解开皮带，金道英脱下了衬衫。不一会儿，他就彻底赤身裸体了，他细细品尝着自己裸露的皮肤紧贴在李泰容身体上的灼热。他如同发情的动物一般，不知羞耻地用自己的硬挺磨蹭着李泰容的腿。李泰容笑起来，轻轻推开他。  
“你有保护措施吗？”李泰容问。  
“有。稍等。”金道英摸索着抽屉，回头一看，李泰容的手肘正枕着脑袋，躺在床上。当金道英做着准备工作时，李泰容诱惑的躺姿如同镜前的维纳斯（注：即西班牙画家委拉斯凯兹的代表画作）。他看着金道英擦亮的“枪”，笑了起来。  
“好大哦。”他调笑说，“我担心我会被弄伤。”  
“我会温柔的。”金道英认真地说道，李泰容却笑了。  
“狠狠地操我吧。我是经验丰富的专业人士。”  
事实上，金道英有些紧张，他希望他接下来的表现不会太难熬。他不在乎李泰容是一个性工作者，他们之间从交易关系变成了坦诚的亲密关系。金道英希望他的举动能传递出他的真诚，他真心期望李泰容可以不掺痛苦地享受其中。

克服着内心的尴尬，金道英骑在李泰容的身上，调整了他们的姿势，他得以挨着他，进入方才玩弄过的后穴。插进去之后，金道英的本能占据了上风，他缓缓地操干着，变换着深浅不一的戳刺，偶尔把整根没入，俯身去捕捉李泰容的嘴唇，烙下亲吻。李泰容已经不再笑他，金道英每抽插一下，他就会轻声啜泣。  
“再深点。”他频频低声要求，仿佛是硬挤出这几个字。  
金道英退出来后又更用力地推进去，他看着卧室里的镜子映出他们的身影，心脏在胸腔里揪紧。他们缠绕在一起的身影完美地水乳交融，金道英不自觉地加快了节奏。  
李泰容呻吟着，“哈啊，用力……”  
金道英摸向李泰容小巧又漂亮的阴茎，粗鲁地摩擦。他随着抽插去抚慰他的阴茎，而抽插的频率变得不规律起来，力度也更狠。金道英把李泰容推向高潮后，自己也临近顶点。他到达临界点时，猛烈地插进李泰容敏感的身体里，然后他在那片温暖中射了出来。  
金道英精疲力竭地丢掉了安全套，折回来轻吻李泰容肩膀之间的肌肤。困意和满足袭来，身旁伴着李泰容，他落入了梦乡。

接下来的几个月对于金道英而言进展顺利。他再也没有每晚拼命工作的欲望了，但他的业绩也没有受到负面影响。有李泰容等待他的夜晚，鼓舞着他。比起为了自己，他更享受为了其他人努力工作。  
无论是结束性爱之时，还是回家之前，想要亲吻、拥抱李泰容的念头越来越强烈，金道英自己都吃惊了。他们迅速地化冤家为情人，又过了一段时间，终于成为了朋友。


End file.
